1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle having a sliding roof with a spoiler as is disclosed in DE-B-1 008 592.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
When the concept of using a simple spoiler, which is successful in a certain type of vehicle, is transferred to other types of vehicle, it has emerged that the draft and noise phenomena cannot always be satisfactorily reduced with it. The success is dependent to a greater or lesser extent on the particular shape of the body and on other factors. Spoilers which are disclosed in DE-B-1 008 492, which forms the generic type, have a passage opening and show an improvement to this problem.
The aim of all spoilers of this type is to reduce the noises which are also known as drumming and which may occur when the fabric sliding roof is partially or completely open.